1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tooth brush, and more particularly to a tooth brush device having a dentifrice supplier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical tooth brushes comprise an orifice for supplying water into the tooth brushes. However, the dentifrice may not be automatically supplied into the tooth brushes.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tooth brushes.